His Voice
by the.black.window
Summary: Shizuo receives few prank calls from Izaya, and he's contemplating the reason behind it. Drabble. Gift fic for Wyomia Richtrhofen. Mind to RnR?


**A/N: This work is dedicated to Wyomia Richtrhofen. Sorry if it's too short, I haven't got the idea to make a longer one. I hope you like it. ^^**

**His Voice**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This fanfic is made for entertainment purpose only, I make no money out of it. The story is rated T because I'm sure you'll find some curse here and there. Short. If you don't like, save some trouble and push the 'back' button before it's too late. Consider yourself warned.**

**All complaints are due yesterday.**

**Please enjoy.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Shizuo didn't know what exactly that he hated from Orihara Izaya. He just knew that whenever the black haired man was present, he could feel his blood boiled ferociously he wanted nothing but to put his hands around the man's neck and strangle him. He felt all about Izaya was particularly irritating. His obnoxious fur jacket, his face, his smug smirk, his voice…

Especially his voice.

"H'lo?" Shizuo croaked as he put his ringing cell phone to his ear after jamming the green button. It was past midnight and he was tired, so he hoped that this call had to be important. Otherwise he would hunt down whoever it was on the other line, tear them apart limb by limb, burn them, and feed the remaining bits to some stray dogs.

"Ah? It's Shizu-chan~"

Good. All the more reason to kill the flea.

"What do you want, Flea?"

That mock laugh, Shizuo thought unconsciously, he hated that too.

"Nothing. Apparently I was calling a wrong number. Good night, Shizu-chan~"

And the line went dead. Shizuo fought the urge to slam his cell against the opposite wall, mainly because it was his own and he'd get nothing. He'd take his anger out to the man responsible when they met. It would feel better to snap Izaya's neck between his fingers. With that pleasing thought, Shizuo went back to a deep slumber before the disruption.

The following night, Shizuo was in the kitchen when his phone rang. One hand stirring a miso soup, the other reached into his pocket and fished out the ringing mobile. Without looking at the id, the blond man flipped his cell open and put it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"Why, it's Shizu-chan again~"

Shizuo tensed and the wooden spoon almost snapped as his hand tightened reflexively. He could hear a soft cracking sound as he clenched his cell a little harder than necessary.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Wrong number, Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang with a hint of laughter in his tone. "There's absolutely no reason for me to call you on purpose."

"Why you fucker—"

His curse was cut short by a dial tone. Shizuo grumbled angrily as he pocketed his cell back. He looked at the boiling soup in his pan, imagining if he shoved the flea's face into it. That helped him to calm his nerves as he tried to shrug off Izaya's recently more annoying behavior. He didn't know why, but it seemed that Izaya was trying to piss him off more and more.

Few days passed and Shizuo started to forget the prank calls, until at another past midnight time when his cell phone rang. Fortunately, this time Shizuo was awake so he didn't feel like to kill the flea right on the spot.

"Hello?"

"Shizu-chan…"

Maybe it was the way he called his name. Or perhaps it was the tone he used. Shizuo felt something wrong with Izaya's voice since the flea didn't sound playful like usual. No, scratch that. The mock tone was there, but he sounded like he was trying hard to do that. Like something else was occupying him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I was calling a wrong number again and—"

"That's bullshit!" Shizuo cut in with a snarl. "How the fuck could you call a wrong number three times? Now speak up or I swear I'm going to get you wherever you're now."

"I was trying to call a hospital that's in my number one speed dial, but apparently my finger slipped and pressed the redial button instead," Izaya said a little breathily. "As much as you want to kill me, I don't think I am in the right mood to play with you, Shizu-chan."

"Hospital? Why? Are you sick?"

"Is that concern I hear?"

"Fuck you!"

"Now, that's Shizu-chan. Good night."

Like hell if Shizuo was worried for the damn flea. He just didn't like the idea of Izaya getting wounded. Not like he cared for the man's life, it was just that Shizuo had to be the one to kill him. The thought that somebody might do that before him was unsettling.

Whatever he was doing now, Izaya was better not to die.

It was already two weeks since the last time Shizuo heard Izaya's voice, and he never saw a glimpse of the black haired informant at all. Usually it was never more than three days and he'd see Izaya lurking around Ikebukuro, doing wicked stuff that Shizuo was sure he didn't want to know. Somehow Shizuo felt wrong, not having the flea to chase around. He hated everything about the man, but right now he wanted to see Izaya.

Just to make sure that he was alive as long as Shizuo allowed him to. No one could end Izaya's life but him.

"Hello there, Shizu-chan~ Miss me?"

Shizuo whipped his head around to see Izaya was leaning on a vending machine few yards away, both hands in his pocket and his smirk was as smug as ever. Shizuo still hated everything about him. But right now he felt glad that the man was, indeed, alive. It wouldn't do if the man died before Shizuo had a chance to punch his face at least twice.

So naturally, Shizuo responded with throwing a trash can towards Izaya who laughed and dodge with a particular ease that could only be achieved after years of practice.

Damn the guy was good.

Shizuo was almost asleep on the couch when he heard his phone rang. Groaning softly, he glanced at the clock and cursed. Another past midnight call, and he almost sure that the culprit was a certain black haired man. He didn't even know why instead of ignoring or rejected the call, he flipped his phone open to answer it.

"What the fuck do you want, Flea?"

"Hey, Shizu-chan~ How do you know it's me?"

Yeah, how did he know? "It's because you'd be the one who's stupid enough to piss me off with prank calls in the middle of night," Shizuo grumbled before he noticed something. "Does that mean it's not a wrong number this time?"

"Why, yes," Izaya laughed merrily that Shizuo felt the sound was vibrating in his ear. "It was never a wrong number anyway. Sometimes you are right. I like to piss you off."

Before Shizuo had the chance to make a retort, the line went off. He looked at the flashing white screen for a while before tossing the device into the table. He lied back into the couch, all the while grumbling as he recalled Izaya's last sentence.

Like to piss him off. Right. He bet Izaya just liked to hear his voice.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**FIN**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
